


Confession Of Love

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [260]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Teddy, Hangover, Happy Ending, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Owl Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy wakes up hungover. He knows he sent an owl message last night... but what did it say?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [260]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Confession Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no 21: _Owl._

Teddy woke to a pounding headache. He had gotten drunker than a Hippogriff in a brewery the previous night and could barely remember what’d happened. 

Drinking a Hangover Curative Potion, he set to work thinking. Teddy knew he had written _something_ … But what? He’d sent parchment flying away, tied to the leg of his owl, Medusa. 

Yawning, Teddy made his way to her perch. There was a reply awaiting his attention. 

_“Teds,”_ he read aloud, _“Merlin, but I’m happy to know that my feelings are returned! I’ve loved you as long as I’ve known you. We’ll talk tomorrow! Jamie xxxx”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
